


Fall From Grace

by HipsterIzzy



Series: Take Me To Church [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Defiling the Confessional Booth, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Priest!AU, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack Lawrence, the powerful CEO of Hyperion, is a man who knows what he wants and gets it when he wants it.  When he fills in as the Best Man at his twin Timothy's wedding, he meets the most gorgeous, wonderful, amazing guy.  He's positively smitten.  The man is everything he could ever want.  There's just one problem:  He's a priest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZellieAlmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/gifts).



> All aboard the Sin Train! We're on a direct route straight to the deepest pit of Hell, so buckle up.

On any given day, a Catholic church was nowhere near the list of places one might be able to find Jack Lawrence. The bar? Sure. A strip club? Maybe. His office? No shit, dumdum, that was his second home. Yet here he stood, dressed to the nines in a form-fitting tuxedo, his twin, Timothy, fussing over his boutonniere and adjusting his tie. And it was only for dear Tim that he’d agreed to not only set foot inside the holy building, but bear witness to an age-old ceremony as the best man.

“Jaaaack,” Tim whined, pouting up at him, “can you please hold still for just one second? Please?”

He sighed, rolling his eyes at his twin. “Just hurry it up, TimTams, we don’t have all day.”

Timothy dropped his hands, pouting even harder. “I just want my big, special day to be…y’know…perfect.”

Another sigh.

“Jackie, don’t make me beg…”

“…Fine. Fix my stupid tie and this stupid flower.” Timothy grinned broadly, rushing to fix his brother right up, and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek when he finished.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and a lilting voice called out, “Showtime, gentlemen~!” Jack rolled his eyes once again, ran a hand through his hair, then followed his brother out to the atrium. They stood side-by-side and linked arms in front of the closed doors. Sensing his twin’s nervousness as the pipe organ began to play, Jack shot him a cocky grin and a finger gun to inspire a little confidence. Timothy returned it, immediately seeming just as confident. He turned back to push open the doors, and the pair of twins slowly began their procession up the aisle to the altar.

It was there at the altar that Jack first saw him. Standing in his simple black robes, looking as if he barely had hair on his nuts, stood the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. His mismatched eyes peered expectantly over the congregation, finally landing on Jack’s as he and Timothy came to a stop beside Wilhelm.

“Dearly beloved,” came the lilting voice of earlier, “we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two hearts, two souls. We bear witness to the joining of Wilhelm and Timothy in holy matrimony. If anyone present has just cause why these two should not be united, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.” The young priest eyed the crowd, his rosy lips curving into the hint of a smile at the absolute silence. “Now, who gives darling Timothy to be married today~?” He locked eyes again with Jack.

Clearing his throat, Jack spoke up, “I, his brother.” With a loving peck to Tim’s forehead, he released his arm and stepped to the side.

“You have come together today so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love…” The priest’s words were lost on Jack, who couldn’t take his eyes off the young man. He noted the way the man’s lips worked, let his eyes roam over the tight-fitting black fabric, smirking to himself as he reached the pert-yet-barely-noticeable ass. As dirty thoughts flew through his mind, the ceremony flew by. The next thing he knew, Wilhelm had dipped Timothy back in a passionate kiss, signaling the end of the proceedings. The chapel erupted in applause, Jack clapping loudly just in time to not embarrass himself.

The wedding party quickly descended the altar and rushed down the aisle. Guests hurried to gather around the exit, eagerly awaiting the newlyweds to cheer them off to the reception amidst a storm of bubbles. It was all a blur to Jack. He was a zombie throughout the entire reception, and not just due to the amount of alcohol he imbibed.

The only part that stood out from the evening was when the young priest, still in his cassock, had approached the dais and clapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack had turned to face him, jumping up and knocking over his chair in surprise.

“TWO Timothy Lawrences? My, the Good Lord certainly has blessed us~” the priest grinned at Jack.

Timothy chuckled a bit drunkenly, slinging his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Father, thiiiiis is my twin brother, Jack~ And Jackie, this is Father Gallagher.” 

“Please, call me Father Rhys~” he smiled, extending his hand to Jack and…licking his lips?

Jack reached out to shake the priest’s hand, mentally reminding himself that the priest _was not flirting_ , because priests just…don’t flirt. Father Gallagher was clearly just being friendly. And maybe his lips were dry. Who was Jack to judge? Priests talk a lot.

Yet when Jack had attempted to retrieve his hand, the priest had squeezed it gently and flashed him a winning smile before letting go, and Jack knew then and there he was damned.

***

That night, alone in his penthouse, his tuxedo haphazardly spread about his bedroom and clad only in his boxers, Jack found his mind utterly occupied with thoughts of young Father Gallagher. The way his eyes sparkled, the way his lips moved, the soft feeling of his hands…the way he’d like to—no! No, Jack couldn’t keep entertaining these thoughts. The man was a priest, for Christ’s sake! Literally, for Christ’s sake, the man had given himself over fully to lead mass every Sunday, teaching and leading and absolving his flock of their every sin.

A cold shower it was, then.

He padded wearily into his bathroom and turned the faucet, his back nearly screaming in protest as he bent down. _I was standing and walking a lot today_ , he thought to himself. _Probably wouldn’t do very well to have achy, sore muscles tomorrow_.

He bent again to adjust the temperature of the water, waiting for steam to rise before pulling the knob to divert the spray to the showerhead and stepping in. A hot, steamy shower was just what he needed after all that wedding reception schmoozing. Oh yeah, _that’s_ the ticket.

Jack closed his eyes and leant back against the tile, smiling as he gently soaped up his body. His mind and groin, however, seemed to be working in tandem to disrupt his relaxing shower. Father Gallagher’s pretty little face appeared in his mind’s eye, looking up at him from a kneeling position. _You’ve spent a good deal of time on your knees, haven’t you, Father~?_

His hand slowly wrapped around his half-hard cock, gently stroking as he allowed a soft moan to escape.

_“Mr. Lawrence, please,” the imaginary priest crooned, “let me wash you of your sins~”_

A tighter grip, a louder moan. 

Those rosy lips, in his mind’s eye, sliding over his length, sheathing him in a heavenly warmth. He sped his strokes up, keeping pace with his imagination.

_“These vestments…so restrictive…~”_

Father Rhys, the imaginary one, shed his robes and turned around to bend over the altar for Jack, spreading those long, milky white legs apart eagerly.

It was too much, it was all too much. Before he knew it, he was blowing his load all over his hand and right down his shower drain like a lust-struck teenager. His mind barely registered the words he’d moaned as he came.

_“F-Forgive me, Faaatheeerrrrr!”_

Jack quickly finished his shower, his brain now in full-on panic mode. He had NOT just lusted after a priest. He did NOT just jerk himself off in the shower while thinking about said priest! And he was ABSOLUTELY NOT going to mass the following morning just to see that gorgeous fucking priest!

Although…a sinner such as himself probably should consider being washed of his sins…

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

And Father Gallagher would be there, of course. Y’know, teaching, and leading, and absolving his flock of their sins. Definitely something Jack Lawrence could get behind. The sins-absolving part, not the hot, young priest part.

Christ, he needed help.


	2. These Are My Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to Mass to try to ask forgiveness, but ends up making things worse.

When Sunday morning rolled around, Jack marched himself straight into the cathedral and settled into a pew near the back. He wasn’t here to see Father Gallagher, no. Well, not like that anyway. He was just going to check out mass, go confess his sins or whatever, grab the forgiveness, and get the hell back to his normal, non-religious life. That was all.

Mass proved to be pretty boring, as he expected. The lesson had something to do with loving your neighbor. Well, Jack’s neighbor was an absolute prick, so there’d be no following that rule. For the most part, he dozed in his seat. Apparently, though, Father Gallagher was some kind of dream walker or something, because the gorgeous young man featured prominently in his dreams. He saw himself knelt before the priest, mouth open to receive the Holy Communion, except it wasn’t the shitty cracker and wine thing. No, in this fantasy, it was Father Gallagher’s cock. Now that, he’d—nope! No, no, no, before it got anywhere near his lips, he was awake again, the couple next to him giving him a strange look. He shrugged, looking back up to the altar.

Father Gallagher was now asking the congregation to stand and recite a prayer after him. Jack stood, but no way was he about to blindly repeat some weird crap just because the guy spouting it was a friggin’ Adonis. He was content to just stand and stare, thank you very much.

“…God be with you,” the priest concluded.

“And also with you,” the congregation replied in unison.

Jack turned about a bit to stare in disbelief at the crowd of sheep in human clothing. Was everyone here a brainwashed moron? Really? He didn’t have much time to contemplate it, though. The crowd quickly began to filter out of the sanctuary, returning to their normal lives. He hung back, hoping Father Gallagher would follow his congregation out the doors.

Sure enough, the younger man was soon making his way down the aisle, his robes flowing gracefully. He stopped abruptly when he got to Jack, however.

“…Timothy? A-aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon?” he questioned, clearly shocked.

Jack shrugged. “He is. I’m, uh…y’know…the other brother. Jack.”

The priest nodded slowly. “And what brings you in today?”

“Well, Father…After the wedding,” Jack stepped forward, a grin creeping across his face, “I had some…convictions. So I thought I’d come check out mass, give this whole religion thing a try.”

Father Gallagher nodded again, smiling softly. “And how did you find it~?”

He shrugged again. “Not my cuppa, really. But…Y’think your god would still forgive me? For my, uh…convictions?”

“Of course, of course, come with me! You’ll need to confess first before I can advise you, but the Good Lord is merciful and forgiving~”

The pair walked back up the aisle and to the small confessional. Father Gallagher stepped through one door, and Jack through the other. He sat down and sighed softly, then jumped slightly as a small panel slid open between them.

“Tell me, my son, what troubles you?” Father Gallagher asked.

“Well,” Jack began, reaching back to rub his neck, “I’ve, uh, been having some impure thoughts lately. I met this guy, and…wow! Wow, is he a stone-cold fox! Cute face, gorgeous smile, wicked little lips, perfect ass, just…the total package.”

He could hear the priest shifting uncomfortably. “Impure thoughts, eh? Go on.”

“I met him at Tim’s wedding. Unbelievably gorgeous thing. Nothing happened between us, but I went home, and I couldn’t stop thinking about him.” Jack felt his pants growing tight in the crotch, and he smiled. “I thought about what it’d look like if he sucked me off, put that pretty mouth to use~” He slid his hand up his thigh and palmed himself through his jeans, letting a soft moan slip out. “He’s probably never sucked a dick before, but… _god_ , I’d teach him how to do it right~”

Father Gallagher cleared his throat.

“I’d teach him so much more, too~” Jack quietly unfastened his pants, allowing his cock to spring free so that he could wrap a hand around it. “I touched myself in the shower, y’know. Thinkin’ about him~” He started to move his hand, biting back another moan. “Thought about getting him alone, stretching him open, teasing him until he was _begging_ me to fuck him~”

“That’s…certainly sinful,” the younger man murmured.

Jack let another moan slip out, speeding up his strokes, sliding his thumb over the head of his cock. “ _So sinful_ , Father. I thought about…a-about pushing him down onto my bed, taking him slow at first, working—ah!—up to the…the harder stuff.” Jack was having trouble thinking now, his words painting such a pretty picture in his head, despite the lack of blood flow up there. He couldn’t believe he was so close to his climax already, just from describing his naughty fantasies to the priest.

“Mr. Lawrence…a-are you okay?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Just fine, pumpkin~ Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, buried to the hilt in that sweet little ass~ Y-yeah, oh yeah, I’d get rough, I’d bite shoulders and dig my fingers into those hips~ A-and when I got close, I’d shove your pretty little face into the mattress until I came deep _deep_ inside your—aaaah!” Jack grinned at the mess that had suddenly spilled over his hand, slumping back against the wall of the confessional. But his afterglow was cut a bit short.

“MR. LAWRENCE, THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS BOOTH IS FOR!” the priest shrieked, slamming the panel between them shut. Jack erupted in a fit of cackles as he heard the door to the other side being slammed open, then slammed shut in quick succession. But he froze when his door was suddenly yanked open.

There, staring wide-eyed at him, was the most red-faced priest he’d ever seen. Come-covered cock still lying limp in his hand, he laughed harder, raising his free hand to point.

“…Mr. Lawrence…Please clean yourself up and NEVER return to this cathedral. Ever. You’re banned for life. Banned for the afterlife, too! You’re never allowed to set foot in here again!”

“Aw, princess, don’t be like that!” He grabbed a few tissues from the box on the floor and hastily made himself decent. Father Gallagher was already stalking away from him. He followed, calling out, “Hey, take it as a compliment! You’re so friggin’ hot, you brought a sinner into the church!”

Father Gallagher rounded on him, face still flushed with what Jack assumed was pure rage. “I brought the devil himself into my church…”

Jack guffawed at this, having to double over and slap his knee. Before he could stand again, he heard a flurry of retreating footsteps followed by a slammed door. He felt a bit guilty at that, so he calmed himself down and slunk around to find the priest’s office.

“Hey,” he said, knocking softly on the door, “I…I really did come here with the intention of asking for forgiveness…I just…I guess I can’t help myself? Sorry.”

A long pause, and then, very softly, “…you thought of me? You…you’re attracted to me?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, dumdum. You. What, are you not allowed to have mirrors?”

“…Goodbye, Mr. Lawrence. Please leave now.”

“What, really? No thank-you, no entertaining the thought?” Jack pouted.

“… _Goodbye_ , Mr. Lawrence.”

Jack huffed, flipping off the door. “Fine, see if I care. I don’t care. I don’t need forgiveness!” And with that, he stormed out of the sanctuary, back to his normal, sinful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read all the way through, thank you!! And thank you to everyone leaving kudos and bookmarking my works!!


	3. The Exorcism of Jack Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys confronts Jack about the incident in the confessional.

It had been exactly a week and a half since Jack had gone to mass and gotten himself banned for eternity from the cathedral. And hey, that was just fine with him. He didn’t need religion. He didn’t need that uptight priest, with his stupid rules and his dumb face and those pouty lips. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t mind having those lips on his own, or wrapped around his cock. He _did_ spend the past week and a half fantasizing about the young man every time he jacked off.

In fact, he was about to unzip himself here at his desk when his good-for-nothing assistant buzzed the intercom.

“Sir, there’s a, uh…a _priest_ here to see you,” the man said, sounding utterly confused.

“Well, go ahead and send him in, cupcake~ I’m sure priests are very busy guys. Don’t keep him waiting.” Jack was grinning now, this was too good to be true.

The door opened and Father Gallagher stepped in, locking the door behind himself. He was dressed in a plain black dress shirt (complete with the little white thing, what even was that? Why do priests wear that?) and a pretty tight pair of black dress pants. As he cautiously approached Jack’s desk, Jack noticed the small black bag hanging from his right hand.

“So…reconsidered banning me from your church~? Brought me a little gift to make it up to me~?” he asked, grinning at the holy man.

Father Gallagher sat the bag on his desk, shaking his head grimly. “Mr. Lawrence, I’ve spent the past week and a half deep in prayer over the feelings you’ve stirred up in me. And I’ve obtained a solution: I’m here to exorcise the demon living in you.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and snorted derisively. “A…a demon? Noooo, there’s no demon living in me.”

“There is, Mr. Lawrence. The impure thoughts, the way you were talking to me, the… _evil deed you did in the confessional_!” The last part was hissed, a blush creeping up the priest’s neck.

Jack chuckled at this. “Kitten, that’s just lust~”

“One of the Seven Deadly Sins! You are possessed!” Father Gallagher sprang into action, pulling rope from the bag and hurrying to begin tying Jack to his office chair. Of course, Jack just let it happen. Hey, if this was what the guy was into, Jack was down. He could play this game.

“You’re pretty kinky, for a priest~ What, this your first time~? Don’t trust Ol’ Jack to be gentle with ya~? Aw, cupcake, I’d be gentle…Unless you change your mind~” He flexed his forearms against the rope, testing the strength of the knots. Shit, this kid was good.

Now, he was back to digging around in the bag. He pulled out a Bible and a rosary, then came to stand directly in front of Jack. “Spirit, in the name of Jesus Christ, I command you, leave this vessel!” He thrust the rosary into Jack’s face.

“Uh…Okay? That’s some weird foreplay, but…I guess we can work with it?” Jack said, shrinking back from the dangling beads.

“Mr. Lawrence, this isn’t foreplay! This is an exorcism! You’re possessed! You have to be possessed, there’s no way you’d act on your lust with me if you weren’t!” the younger man insisted, pouting at Jack.

Rolling his eyes again, Jack said, “Kiddo, the only thing I’m possessed of is a need for you to bend over that desk.” Now this caused an interesting reaction in the priest. Slowly, Jack could see the beginnings of a bulge in the front of the tight pants adorning the priest’s lower half.

Clearing his throat, Father Gallagher opened the Bible, then looked up at Jack again. “Spirit, the power of Christ compels you! Leave this man!” He sat the Bible down and leaned forward to drape the rosary around Jack’s neck, then turned to pull a small silver flask from his bag. He opened it and poured some of the liquid onto his hand, then flicked it at Jack, who sat staring, dumbfounded. “The power of Christ compels you, spirit! The power of the Blessed Virgin compels you, spirit!” He continued flicking the liquid onto Jack, beginning to call on a whole host of what Jack could only assume were saints or lesser gods or something else utterly useless.

He was glaring at this point, face dripping with wetness. “Hey. HEY! Fuck, Rhys, just stop, okay? Stop flicking me with whatever that is! I’m not possessed, you’re just a friggin’ hot piece of ass!”

To Jack’s surprise, the priest did stop. He sat the flask down on the desk next to the Bible. “…Why should I believe you?”

Jack sighed. “Well…go back a few steps. What were these feelings you’re accusing me of stirring up in ya?”

“Uh…well, they’re sinful feelings…” The priest dropped his gaze to the floor, shifting uncomfortably.

“Okay, and why are they sinful? ‘Cause if you’re talkin’ about what’s stirring up down in your pants, lemme tell ya: That’s natural~” Jack smirked up at him, inching closer in the chair.

Father Gallagher was blushing deeply again.

“Look, do you really believe that pile of crap you tell everyone at mass? Do you really think there’s some angry invisible man in the sky watching every single thing you do, waiting for you to ‘sin’ by doing something that’s pretty much hardwired into your existence? Sex is natural, princess.”

“But I took sacred vows!” Father Gallagher was looking up at him again, a look of distress painted across his face.

“And do you _reeeeeally_ think the Big Guy Upstairs wants you to live your life shrouded in misery and longing for things you supposedly can’t have?”

The younger man’s shoulders slumped, and he sat himself down on the edge of Jack’s desk. “No…I know He wants me to be happy…”

“So let me show you a little happiness~” Jack whispered, scooting his chair ever closer.

He looked up, still unsure. “…But it’s a sin…”

Jack shrugged, giving him a winning smile. “Just ask for forgiveness when you get back to the church~ Pretty sure your god doesn’t pay any attention to the things that go on in this office. If he did, I would’ve been struck down looooooong ago~” He rested his chin on the priest’s knee, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “You’ll never know if you never try~” He glanced down to the now prominent bulge in the younger man’s pants, then looked back up with a predatory grin. “Look, I don’t wanna keep pressing you. If you ultimately _don’t want it_ , fine, go on and get outta here. I’ll leave ya be. But…something tells me you’ve been considering it pretty hard lately~”

Father Gallagher sighed and met Jack’s gaze, a new emotion clouding his gorgeous mismatched eyes. Was that…lust? Oohhhhh yeah, the kid was hooked. “You’re right, I…I have been…considering it. You’ll stop if I tell you to? You promise you’ll leave me alone?”

Jack sat up, a look of earnest offense darkening his features. He attempted to lift his hands to spread them in an innocent gesture, but was quickly reminded that they were tied to his chair. “Cupcake, I might be a sinner, but I ain’t about to violate a man of the cloth without permission. That’s just inviting every plague in the book into my house.”

Father Gallagher nodded, looking back down in consideration for a moment, then reaching to slowly unbuckle his belt. He looked back to Jack, his eyes positively smoldering. “Alright, sinner. Come beg forgiveness at my altar~” He quickly got his pants unfastened and stood only to push them down to his ankles. Jack scooted himself as close as possible, taking a moment to admire the priest’s dick.

“Oh, princess,” he chuckled, “I think you’re gonna be the one begging~” With that, he leaned in and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently at first, increasing the pressure gradually as he slid the younger man’s length into his mouth. This earned him a gasp, followed by a long, low moan. A pair of hands were immediately in his hair, gripping a bit tightly. Jack smirked inwardly, using his tongue to massage the underside as he pulled back with a pop, allowing the cock to bob obscenely.

The younger man stared down at him, eyes wide. Jack shot him a grin before leaning back in to begin bobbing his head, sucking in earnest now. His own pants were painfully tight at this point, and he tried once again in vain to move his hands. Father Gallagher was definitely not gonna be noticing any time soon. Jack pulled off again, slowly this time, staring up into that pretty face with a lust-darkened gaze.

“Untie me, Rhys. I can’t work like this,” he deadpanned. The priest only nodded, leaning down to hurriedly undo the knots. Once he was free, Jack quickly undid his own pants, allowing his aching erection to spring free. He leaned down again, one hand at the base of Rhys’s cock, the other wrapped loosely around his own. Now he could properly blow this kid’s mind.

Jack leaned forward again, teasingly swirling his tongue around the head of Rhys’s cock. The kid’s hands were back in his hair, fingers tugging none too gently, soft whines escaping his throat. “Oh…oh, god, pleeeease, Mr. Lawrence!” he crowed, knees falling open a bit wider. Jack sucked him in again, taking his length as deep down his throat as it would go. He was stroking himself fairly steadily now, moaning around the cock in his mouth. His name was moaned out another time, urging him on. He could tell this kid was already so close, but he was nowhere near done with him.

The CEO pulled off once more, this time to an annoyed growl of a protest. “Don’t stop, for the love of God, don’t stop!” the priest pouted. Jack only grinned up at him.

“Kid, jeeze, be patient~ I’m gonna really give you a glimpse of heaven~”

He stopped stroking himself and grabbed a hold of Father Gallagher’s thighs, quickly maneuvering himself so that the priest’s legs were resting on each of his shoulders. He then slid his hands towards the man’s ass, pulling him roughly to the edge of his desk. Taking a deep breath, he spread Father Gallagher’s cheeks and leaned in, slowly kissing down the inside of his right thigh towards his entrance.

“M-Mr. Lawrence…what are you doing?” Father Gallagher asked shakily, craning his neck to try and watch.

“Hey, you trusted me this far. Keep trusting me~” Jack then leaned in and tentatively swiped his tongue around the puckered ring of muscle. Eating ass wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time, but he didn’t wanna make the kid uncomfortable in the least bit, and he was fresh out of lube. _I guess I need to send Wallethead out to stock up, in light of recent events_ , he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the younger man was squirming and mewling under his ministrations, begging for more. He sat up once again and sucked a couple of his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet, then pulled them out and pressed his middle finger to Rhys’s entrance as he brought his mouth back to his cock.

“I’m tellin’ ya, kitten. All-access pass to the best part of heaven~” He slowly enveloped Rhys’s cock as he gently prodded his middle finger into his tight ass. For the third time, not-so-gentle fingers further messing up his hair. He could fix that later. Right now, he had a priest to utterly destroy.

He began to thrust his finger in sync with the way he bobbed his head, his free hand finding it’s way back to his own neglected dick and doing its best to keep time. The whole situation was just so hot, he knew neither of them would be lasting much longer, especially considering the kid wasn’t anywhere near as used to these kinds of activities as he was.

Said kiddo was panting now, thrusting up into Jack’s mouth as Jack’s finger prodded deeper, seeking out that sensitive little bundle. Without warning, the priest was all-out _screaming_ Jack’s name, a thick substance shooting straight down Jack’s throat. Yep. He found it. He definitely found it.

He made quick work of himself as Father Gallagher rode out the orgasm on his face and finger. It was only once they were both properly spent that he sat up and gently pulled his finger from the priest, who was reclined on his elbows on the desk and panting heavily, legs still draped around Jack’s shoulders, holding him in place.

Just then, the intercom buzzed, and Vasquez’s voice broke the silence of the afterglow. “Uh, sir? Is everything alright in there? Should I send in a clean-up crew?”

Rolling his eyes, Jack replied, “No, no, it’s fine. Just a routine exorcism.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, thank you all so much!! I'm really glad you're enjoying this as much as I am!! ♥♥♥


	4. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy and Wilhelm come home from their honeymoon, and Jack's ban from the cathedral is lifted.

After the “exorcism” in his office, Jack hadn’t heard from Father Gallagher for a whole two days. He’d been left with the rosary, and now wore it carefully tucked under his shirt. It was a rather ornate string of beads, the small glass orbs fashioned to look like tiny planets. Every seventh bead was larger and reminded him of the moon. And of course, the small crucifix hung at the end of it. When he got bored, the CEO had taken to pulling it out and scrutinizing it. The small sculpture was quite intricate. The tiny, long-haired man’s body was twisted and scarred, his face contorted in pain.

Jack was sitting in his recliner staring at the crucifix for probably the thousandth time when Timothy burst through the front door of the penthouse, sing-songing a cheery hello to his twin. Wilhelm followed him stoically. Jack looked up and grinned at them.

“Have a nice time~?”

“Oooh, Jackie, it was just lovely~! Although Wil did get a bit seasick the first couple of nights. But getting to see all of those islands and all the natives~! It was really a paradise~!” Tim looked down from his gushing, raising an eyebrow when he caught sight of the string of beads in Jack’s hands. “Um…Jack? What are those?”

Jack looked down at the rosary, then back to his brother. “Oh, just…y’know, I went to Mass the day after your wedding, and afterwards I had a…a-a bit of a chat with your priest. And then the next week, he stopped by my office with this.” He shrugged, laying the rosary on the table beside his chair. “I mean, it’s kinda cool, I guess.”

“Well,” Tim said, eying Jack suspiciously, “you know I think you should give the church a bit more consideration…It would be nice to have you there occasionally, and I think you could learn a thing or two from Father Gallagher.”

Jack chuckled. “Ohhh, I could certainly learn a thing or two from him~”

Tim rolled his eyes at his twin, half-heartedly tossing a cream-colored envelope onto his lap. “By the way, this was taped to our mailbox. Guess you made an impression on some special lady, ‘cause it reeks of perfume and she put a _ton_ of work into writing your name.” With that, Timothy picked up his carry-on bag and walked back to the guest bedroom where Wilhelm was already making himself comfortable.

Picking up the envelope, Jack inspected it, grinning to himself when he recognized the scent. “Idiot…” he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. The scent permeating the envelope wasn’t perfume. It was the smell of the incense from the church, something Jack hadn’t even realized he would recognize so quickly. But there was a lighter, less noticeable scent attached. It reminded him of a lingering smile, a light brush of fingertips, and Earth and Sky mingling in a heated gaze. Scrawled across the front of the envelope was his first and last name, in a script far fancier than he’d ever seen it written before.

Oh, this kid was good.

He turned the envelope over and gingerly slipped a finger under the flap to open it. Inside, he found a letter and a Polaroid. The picture was face down, and on the back was written, “Read the letter first.” Jack set it aside and did as instructed.

_Mr. Lawrence,_

_I’m writing to inform you, first of all, that your ban from my church has been lifted. You certainly earned my forgiveness. And, secondly, I must make an admission of my own. Since dear Timothy’s wedding, I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. In your office, I confessed to sinful desires, but I neglected to mention acting on them. Every night, for almost two weeks now, I think only of you. Your strong hands, the way you look at me, and that positively wicked mouth, it all drives me wild. I won’t be satisfied by just that singular clandestine glimpse of heaven. I want more. If you’re willing to give it, come to the cathedral tonight after 11:00 pm. It’ll just be the two of us. I’ll be ready for you~_

_-R_

Jack blushed deeply, noting that his pants were growing a bit tight. He folded the letter and stuffed it back inside the envelope, then picked up the photograph. When he turned it over, he was met with a vaguely familiar ass. The person in the photo was bent over a desk, legs spread wide to give the camera a good view. And there, twinkling in the middle of the cheeks, was a bright yellow jewel.

Ohoho, this kid was too good to be true.

***

Around 10:40, Jack found himself sitting in his recliner again. After dinner, he’d settled in the living room with the newlyweds to watch a movie. Timothy had been the one to pick the flick, yet there he was, snoozing on Wilhelm’s shoulder. Jack actually found himself rather grateful for that as he stood from the chair and stretched. When he went to grab his keys and slip his shoes on, Wilhelm looked up questioningly.

“Just stepping out for a bit. I’ll be back,” Jack said, hoping to avoid any questions.

“It’s late,” came the gruff reply.

“Yeah, but any time is a good time to worship at the altar, right~?” Jack called back with a sly wink.

Wilhelm’s eyebrows slowly went up, then he gave a knowing nod. “Be safe, then.”

Jack gave a half-hearted wave as he practically skipped out the door. By 11:00, he was hurrying up the steps and into the sanctuary. Halfway across the sanctuary, he slowed his pace to a casual walk, trying not to seem as eager as he actually was. Upon reaching the door to the priest’s office, he found a small sticky note that read, “Come confess your sins, Handsome~”

The CEO turned around to stare at the confessional for a moment before striding over confidently and yanking open the door to the side reserved for the holy men.

“Took you long enough, Sinner~” Father Gallagher cooed, giving him a sultry smile. He was seated on the built-in bench, trousers pooled around his ankles, and his hand was lazily stroking his erection. There was a small bottle of lube lying on the floor next to the younger man’s foot. Jack stared a bit longer than he probably should, but he’d be damned if he didn’t commit this sight to memory.

“So…that picture...’s ‘at how you got yourself ready for me, babycakes~?” Jack reached down to hurriedly undo his belt, but the priest reached out and stopped him.

“Why don’t you get on your knees and find out, Mr. Lawrence~?”

Jack did as he was told, noting in the background of his mind that it probably was a bad sign that the kiddo could have him wrapped around his finger so easily. He quickly shrugged the thought away, reaching out to pull the priest’s shoes off, then his pants. “Father, we can’t have those in the way~”

Father Gallagher reached down and tilted Jack’s face up to look him in the eyes with a slender finger under his chin. “Please…call me Rhys~” With that, he brought Jack’s face closer to his crotch.

Taking the hint, Jack reached up to grip the base of Rhys’s cock with his hand, licking a long stripe up his shaft shortly after. His other hand reached up to rub along Rhys’s thigh teasingly. He leaned in, taking the head into his mouth, then starting to bob his head slowly. As he did so, the hand on the other man’s thigh crept up and over his cheek to find a round silicone piece sticking out of his entrance. Jack grinned inwardly, gingerly taking the handle between his thumb and forefinger and wiggling a bit.

This earned him a surprised gasp, followed by a soft moan. As he sucked Rhys’s length down his throat, he gently tugged at the plug, letting a moan of his own rumble up his throat as it came free. Hands were suddenly in his hair, gripping tightly, forcing his face down as far as it would go. Jack groaned, gently thrusting the toy in and out of the younger man’s entrance.

“J-Jaaaaack, ohmygod, please, take it out!” Rhys pleaded.

Jack sat back up, giving the priest a devilish grin as he slid the toy out and tossed it aside. “And now, sir, may I take _it_ out~?” he asked gesturing to his own tented pants.

Rhys nodded eagerly, spreading his legs a bit wider.

Jack stood to quickly get his pants down, then picked up the small bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm. Tossing it aside, he quickly coated his length, Rhys watching hungrily all the while. When he finished, he reached out to pull the younger man from his seat, then hoisted him up and turned to pin him to the wall. As if by instinct, Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, his arms finding their way around his neck.

Jack teasingly rubbed his head against the priest’s entrance, groaning softly before carefully pushing in. Rhys let out another gasp, letting the breath out in a high-pitched sigh as Jack pushed deeper. Once he was fully sheathed, he stilled, looking up to Rhys’s face with a grin. The kid’s eyes were nearly closed, his cheeks tinted pink, and his mouth curled in a blissful smile. Jack took it as his cue to start thrusting, shallowly at first, using the whimpers and whines slowly tumbling out of Rhys’s mouth as a gauge on when to increase his pace.

He leaned in, trailing his lips up the younger man’s neck, nipping gently, but never pausing to leave a lasting mark. Even lust-addled, he knew better than to mark up a man of the cloth. Whatever this was shaping up to be would be over before it really got started.

But that didn’t stop Rhys from taking that extra step. He latched his lips to Jack’s neck, just under his jaw, sucking and biting and licking alternately, pulling loud groans and moans from the older man.

“Sh-shit, kiddo, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say _you’re_ the one possessed~” he gasped, thrusting faster into the man, knowing he wouldn’t be lasting much longer.

Rhys chuckled softly, breath ghosting over Jack’s ear. “The only thing I’m—hah—possessed with, is a need f-for you to—ooh, yes, right there!—for you to fuck me good~” 

Jack grinned wickedly, starting to angle himself purposefully. “Consider it done, kitten~” He felt one hand leave his neck, then looked down to find the priest stroking himself sloppily. His thrusts became erratic, his mind reeling.  
Suddenly, Rhys was screaming his name over and over, muscles clenching tightly around his length and pulling him right over the edge with a low growl. Once they were both spent, Jack stilled inside him, leaning up to press soft kisses along his jaw and to his chin.

“You’re…so friggin’ perfect, pumpkin,” he whispered, panting heavily.

Rhys reached up to smooth his hands through Jack’s hair and replied, “You’re somethin’ special yourself, handsome~”

Once he’d caught his breath, Jack let himself slip from the priest, the younger man’s legs falling from around his waist. After a quick clean-up, Rhys walked the older man to the atrium, staying silent the whole way. When Jack reached for the door handle, a tug at his elbow turned his attention back to the priest.

“Um…am I…gonna see you again?” he asked, watching Jack anxiously.

“Oh, Rhysie,” Jack chuckled softly, “I’ll be back. Tim’s been trying to get me in your church for years. Guess all his nagging’s finally paid off~” He turned back to the door, then stopped himself and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He fished out a business card, then turned to press it into Rhys’s hand. “And you can call me anytime you wanna get another sneak peak of heaven~”

With that, Jack scurried off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	5. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Gallagher comes over for lunch, and Timothy finds out who Jack's new lover is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, plot!

The next morning, Jack found himself once again inside the sanctuary for Mass. With Timothy and Wilhelm in tow, however, he found himself sitting much closer to the pulpit. He realized it was much harder to doze or daydream with the priest’s gaze lingering in his general direction every few minutes. The one time his head did droop, a well-placed elbow from Timothy had him starting right back awake. Thankfully, the service concluded quickly.

As the parishioners milled about after service, Father Gallagher sidled up to the trio. “Timothy, Wilhelm, it’s great to see you back from your honeymoon~ And Jack,” he turned his smile to the CEO, causing his stomach to turn somersaults (what was he, 12?), “it’s certainly a delight to be graced with your presence~”

Before Jack could respond, Timothy was shaking the priest’s hand and saying, “Father, we never did get a chance to properly thank you for performing the service! It was absolutely beautiful! Why don’t you come home and have lunch with us? Jack already has a roast in the oven, and we’re planning on whipping up a really delightful meal~”

Jack stared in horror at his twin.

Thankfully, Wilhelm was there with the save. “Ah, Timmy, I don’t think it’s such a good idea. It is Jack’s house, not ours. We’re only living there until the renovations are done at our place. And I’m not so sure Jack would be comfortable having Father Gallagher over.”

Good ol’ Wilhelm with the save. Jack could always cou–

“ _Nonsense_ , Wil, Jackie doesn’t mind~ Besides, it’s just lunch. It’s not like we’re inviting him to spend the night~”

If the floor opened up and swallowed Jack straight into Hell right now, he’d be totally fine with that. He glanced at his twin, then to the priest.

Rhys was _grinning devilishly at him_. It was official, Jack was already in Hell.

“Oh, I’m sure Mr. Lawrence won’t mind. He and I have had a couple of quite interesting conversations over the past two weeks, and I’d love the chance to get to know him more~ Plus, I can’t refuse a gesture of gratitude~!” Father Gallagher never took his eyes off Jack. In fact, Jack was most certain he’d just been stripped bare in the man’s head.

Hell would’ve been paradise compared to this.

“Then it’s settled! Let’s get home and get cooking~!” Timothy said, clapping Jack on his shoulder and bringing him back to reality.

***

Once they reached Jack’s place, Timothy had ushered Father Gallagher into the living room with Wilhelm, settling the two with fresh glasses of lemonade before flitting into the kitchen to help Jack with lunch. Now that the twins were alone, Timothy took the opportunity to make things even worse for Jack.

“So, you slipped out pretty late last night. And if that envelope isn’t an indication of your latest conquest, the hickey on your neck sure is,” Tim groused.

Jack just couldn’t win today, could he?

“Jackie, you know I’m going to love you no matter what. And I know you haven’t had the best luck with relationships after…you know…Her…but it really would be nice if you found someone to settle down with. We aren’t college frat boys anymore, and it looks bad for the CEO of a Fortune 500 company to be gallivanting around with random lovers every other week.” His twin sighed, setting aside the potato masher to add more pepper to the bowl.

Jack spared him a sideways glance as he continued chopping onions. “I’m not _gallivanting_ , Timmy. Someone asked me to meet them, that’s what the envelope was. I didn’t seek this person out. But,” he shrugged here, giving a lopsided grin, “very glad I met them~ They gave quite an impressive performance~” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Tim was quick to playfully shove his shoulders.

“Jack, I’m serious!” Timothy whined. “It would really do you good to settle down. I wanna see you happy again.”

He looked up from the roast he had just finished and placed a heavy hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Look, TimTams. I appreciate the concern, I really do. But…it’s just…every time I try to get closer to someone, they start asking questions. They find out I’ve been married before, they wanna know what happened. And,” he sighed, looking down and suddenly feeling closer to 80, “I still can’t talk about them. I’d rather just keep drowning my memories and keeping everyone at arm’s length.”

Suddenly, there was a comforting hand in his hair, and the weight of his past rolled off his shoulders. He looked up to be met with his twin’s loving smile and instantly returned it. No more was said on the subject as the brothers turned back to the food and began transferring it to the dining room.

Once the table was laid out properly, complete with a Bordeaux Jack had handpicked (he absolutely wasn’t trying to impress the priest, he just couldn’t stand to see a good meal ruined by his brother’s crap taste in wines, okay?), Timothy ushered the other two men into the dining room and invited Father Gallagher to say grace.

As the meal commenced, Father Gallagher asked Timothy and Wilhelm about their cruise. Having heard it all the day before, Jack felt that he was free to tune out and stealthily study the man sitting across the table from him. He noted once again the color of Rhys’s eyes, how they were like his own heterochromatic eyes, yet so different, so much more stark in their contrast. He watched the way Rhys’s lips moved when he spoke, when he chewed, the way his tongue poked out occasionally to lick them. He marveled at how perfectly styled the priest’s hair was. Weren’t priests supposed to be humble or something? Shouldn’t he have some dorky, unkempt haircut? _Pretty sure a priest shouldn’t be anywhere near this attractive_ , he thought to himself, making a mental note to pull Rhys aside later for a more private chat.

“So, Jack,” Timothy said as he brought out a raspberry cheesecake for dessert, “Father Gallagher said the two of you have been getting to know each other over the past couple of weeks~” Jack could feel the faint blush creeping across his cheeks (seriously, whatever that was, he needed to find a way to stop it, because a Fortune 500 CEO shouldn’t still be acting like a 12-year-old boy). The blush only deepened further as he stared silently back at his twin. “Jackie? Are you okay?” he asked, concern stealing over his features.

“U-uh, yeah, sure, I’m fine,” Jack stuttered in reply. “We, uh…Well, I was a little curious about, y’know, church and stuff. So…we mostly just…talked…about that.” He glanced over to the priest again, then down to his dessert. He could still feel Timothy’s eyes on him, and he knew he’d be explaining himself in the very near future. But for now, he could make excuses by stuffing his face with cheesecake, so that’s exactly what he did, not looking up until his dessert was gone. Once that was finished, he stood up and excused himself to the balcony for a smoke.

Once he was safely outside, he lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall next to the door, staring out over the city. Fresh air and a little sun was definitely what he needed to relax. He could clear his head easily out here, get back to being the king he knew he was.

As he was flicking away the butt, the door slid open and back closed quietly. He looked up, expecting to be met with his mirror image. Instead, he found himself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes.

“Mr. Lawrence,” the priest nodded.

Jack only offered a small grunt in reply.

“You know, smoking’s not really good for you~” the younger man teased.

“Apparently, neither is being a rich playboy, but I don’t really see myself settling down again any time soon. Or ever.”

Father Gallagher frowned at this, leaning back against the wall beside Jack. 

“Tim’s a sweet guy an’ all, and I know he means well, but…look, it’s nothing personal,” Jack shrugged. “I’ve just been through some pretty shitty things, okay? Thinking about getting… _involved_ with someone again…settling down…It really puts me on edge, y’know?”

Rhys looked at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Well, no one’s really asking you to settle down right now, other than your brother~ How about you let me ease some of that tension, hm~?” Before Jack could respond, the priest was on his knees in front of him, his hands deftly working his belt and trousers open. Jack grinned down at him.

“Oh, you are just _perfect_ , cupcake~” he cooed as Rhys reached in to wrap his fingers around Jack’s already half-hard cock. However, as the priest began to stroke, the door slid open and the pair was met with a very outraged cry of, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

Jack really, really could NOT win today. It just wasn’t happening.

Father Gallagher quickly let go and sprang to his feet, rushing back into the penthouse without so much as an apology. Meanwhile, Jack made himself decent and turned to face his twin. “Now, Timmy, I know this looks bad—“

“BAD?! JACK, THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE THAN BAD. WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Timothy screeched, glaring right back at him.

“Look,” Jack said, raising his hands in defense, “h-he came on to me, okay? That letter? That was from him.”

Timothy reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “This is a really new low for you, Jack…Father Gallagher is a _priest_! He’s—oh my god, HE TOOK VOWS.” Timothy threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head now. “Something is so very wrong with you, and I don’t even know where to start!”

Jack grinned back at him. “Hey, you know what? You could totally call me Jesus now, ‘cause your priest was _totally_ about to partake of my flesh~” He wiggled his eyebrows at his twin, feeling like the most clever guy and expecting the joke to smooth things over.

Instead, Timothy’s fist connected with Jack’s left eye and he saw stars.

***

The next thing Jack knew, Wilhelm was helping him back into the living room to sit on the couch. “My friend,” he said, pressing something cold to the left side of his face, “that was not your finest moment.”

Jack scoffed. “Tim’s got a crap sense of humor…Where’s the priest? I, uh…should probably apologize to him, huh?”

Wilhelm shrugged, pulling the ice pack away from Jack’s face to inspect the damage. “Timmy took him back to the church. You really owe both of them an apology.” The larger man let out a low whistle. “He really did a number on your face, too.”

Jack looked away, reaching out to take the ice pack and put it back to his face himself. “Well…I guess I really shouldn’t have kept it from him…”

“Was it worth it?” Wilhelm asked, grinning up at him expectantly.

“Oh, dude, totally worth it~” Jack replied, bumping his friend’s fist when prompted. “But…I guess it’s over now, huh? Damn, what a shame…”

Wilhelm shrugged. “Father Gallagher’s a grown man. And Timothy’s your twin, not your father. Don’t get discouraged just yet. He seems, uh…pretty into you, if that letter’s any indication~”

Jack chuckled, then winced at the pain searing through his head. Maybe today wasn’t a total loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading, giving kudos, and commenting!! You guys are great!!


	6. Make an Ass of U and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys visits Jack at the office again, and things go much differently than last time.

Jack didn’t see his twin until he returned home from work on Monday evening. Timothy seemed far more reserved than usual. He hardly cast a glance at Jack. And the CEO wasn’t about to press the matter. He’d much rather have a tense situation at home than discuss _feelings_. This went on until Wednesday night, right as Jack was going to put himself to bed.

“Look, Jack, I…I’m sorry I punched you,” Timothy said, peeking into his twin’s bedroom. “I may have overreacted just a little bit. It’s just…” Tim sighed, looking away.

Jack rolled his eyes, waving his brother in and offering him a seat on the bed.

“Look, Jackie, I’ve seen the way you treat your lovers. And Father Gallagher, he’s…he’s a sweet kid.”

“He’s a sweet piece of ass~” Jack interrupted, trying to lighten the mood. All he got for his efforts was a warning look, so he motioned for Timothy to continue the lecture.

“Jack, if he really wants to break his vows, even if only for a little bit, he deserves to be more than a toy. You need to give back what you get out of this,” Tim said, looking to Jack imploringly.

“With all due respect, I think I’m doing plenty of giving, TimTams~ Ask him about the meeting in my office~” Jack was met with another frown.

“Can you _please_ just consider doing a little more than using him for sex? I talked to him the other afternoon, and…He seems to like you. So I’m not gonna stop you. I just want you to try not being so selfish this time. Maybe actually try taking him on dates, getting to know him beyond the bedroom.” Tim sighed, standing from the bed and crossing back to the door. “You deserve better, too.” With that, Jack was left alone.

He decided ignoring his twin’s concerns was the best course of action.

***

On Friday, Jack had almost given up on ever hearing from Father Gallagher again. He resigned himself to moving on to the next thrill (because that’s totally all the priest was to him, forbidden fruit, an adrenaline rush). Unfortunately, he didn’t get a chance to turn his mind back to the pile of papers sitting on his desk. There was a loud commotion outside his door, in which he could clearly hear his piss-poor excuse for an assistant trying to yell authoritatively. The CEO got up and quickly strode over to yank open the door.

“JESUS H. CHRIST, WALLETHEAD, LET HIM GO!” His assistant had Father Gallagher in a headlock, and the priest was struggling uselessly against the larger man. Fortunately, he released the priest almost immediately and stood at attention. Jack rushed over to help Rhys get himself righted. He glared over at his assistant and said, “Father Gallagher is _a priest_ , dumdum. Why did you feel that he needed to die through asphyxiation?”

The dark-haired man shrugged. “I told him you were busy. He insisted on going in. So I took action, sir!”

Jack held Rhys at arm’s length and gave him a visual once-over. “You alright, kiddo? No broken bones, no blood?” Rhys simply nodded, looking back at the now obviously nervous assistant. Jack followed his gaze, smiling none too kindly. “Wallethead, this is Father Gallagher. You know that short list of people who have an all-access pass to my office? Add his name to it, pronto. Right there with my brother.” He turned to guide the priest into his office, but stopped to add as an afterthought, “Oh and let’s get one thing straight:” he looked back here, lowering his voice to a growl, “only _I_ decide who gets strangled.” Feeling that his job was done, Jack quickly ushered Rhys into his office, seating him in the large, comfortable chair behind his own desk. Jack was too tense to sit now, not because of the threat to the priest’s life, no, certainly not. His assistant was just so incompetent.

“You’re sure you’re okay, kiddo?” Jack asked again, pacing beside his desk, his eyes trained on the younger man. “I mean, if he hurt you, I need to know about it.”

Rhys smiled up at him. “I’m fine, Mr. Lawrence, really.”

Jack let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, coming to a stop to take a seat on the corner of his desk. “Well, then. What can I do for ya, cupcake~?” he said, smiling brightly. Was he really this happy to see the guy? He couldn’t be that desperate. Certainly not.

“Well, actually…I’m here because we need to talk.”

Jack’s stomach dropped, his smile following right after it.

“I-it’s nothing bad, I promise! I just…Well, you see, Timothy and I had a bit of a long discussion when he took me back to the church on Sunday. And I’ve been doing quite a bit of thinking on my own.” Father Gallagher looked up at him, mismatched eyes sparkling. Jack frowned deeply, his eyebrows forming a crease between themselves.

“What did you, uh, _discuss_ with Timothy?” Jack asked, his voice low.

“Oh, it was nothing too personal. But…” The priest looked away, clearly afraid to say more.

“Lemme guess. Tim mentioned my flaky playboy ways?” Rhys nodded, looking back at Jack.

“Jack, I’m putting myself at risk with the church in engaging you in this affair. I could be completely excommunicated if anyone found out! Or worse! I could be sent away to some kind of therapy place, to scrub the sin from my brain! They do that kind of stuff still, y’know! It’s awful, it’s just horrible! They take you into this group and try to convince you that you’re not actually gay!” he spat, a look of fear painted across his face.

The CEO felt as if his heart had stopped. Was the priest ending what they had before it even really could begin? And if he was, and Jack was already this upset about it, what did that say about his own feelings. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, kiddo, maybe it’s best to just go ahead and end this now. I don’t wanna put you in any danger…And I mean…I’m not the settling down type!” He was pacing again, gesticulating wildly. “You were just the latest thrill, another notch in the bedpost. Really, I love a good scandal~” Oohhh, Jack was pissed. In the back of his mind, he’d honestly been considering taking Timothy’s advice. And now this? “You’re nothing more than a toy to me, what do I care about what happens to you? If you’re really _that_ worried about it, fine, go on back to the church. I’ll leave you alone, act like nothing ever happened.” He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound that spiteful. But now, as he looked at the younger man, he could tell he’d gone too far.

The kid’s eyes were on the floor, tinged a bit red around the rims. His cheeks were flushed. His bottom lip was between his teeth, and his hands were balled into fists. He was very obviously trying not to cry, and he was doing a pretty shit job at it, because a big, fat tear rolled right down his cheek.

He immediately stopped, kneeling in front of Rhys and reaching up to gently take his chin in his hand. The younger man let him, holding his breath, his eyes wide, but his brows knit together in anger. With his free hand, Jack reached up and wiped away the tears. “You, uh…you weren’t here to end things, were you, kitten?” he asked softly. The pain evident on Rhys’s face made Jack feel…well, he felt downright awful. He had to face the music now. There was no denying it.

Handsome friggin’ Jack had a friggin’ crush on this gangly priest, and it was not gonna just go away.

“I, uh…I’m sorry about that outburst, cupcake. I tend to get a little defensive sometimes. Bad habit, I know.” He smiled warmly up at the younger man, continuing to catch his tears. Hey, he couldn’t help it, alright? “Why don’t you go ahead and tell ol’ Jack what you came here to tell him, hmm~?”

Rhys sniffed and looked down again, his voice quiet. “I only wanted to tell you that…if you want me, I’m not gonna share you.” He looked up again, gazing into Jack’s eyes defiantly. “I don’t wanna force you into settling down, but if I’m gonna risk everything I’ve ever known, I at least wanna be the only one you’re thinking about, the only one you’re taking to bed.”

Well, if Jack didn’t feel like the biggest asshole in the world before, he certainly did now.

“Kitten,” he said, smiling up at Rhys, “that was all~? Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Handsome Jack is all yours~ I might be a playboy, but I find that getting involved with more than one person can get pretty messy.” He chuckled, leaning up to give the younger man a chaste kiss. “Y'know, I think we really need to have a talk about what’s going on here. Preferably somewhere more private.”

Rhys smiled down at him, sniffling one more time. “You mean…like a date?”

Jack shrugged. “Sure, we can call it a date. Say…tomorrow afternoon? Tim and Wilhelm should be outta my place at least for a few hours~ But…ugh, I can’t believe I’m the one saying this…Look, you and me, we gotta just…talk, y’know? We need to figure out what the other wants outta this.”

Rhys nodded, his smile growing a bit bigger. “So…you _do_ want more than sex~”

“Well…you’re not the only one Timmy had a little heart-to-heart with, babycakes~” Jack winked at the younger man. “But, look, I’ve gotta finish up some stuff here, so let’s table that discussion until tomorrow, alright?” The priest simply nodded. Jack grinned up at him, then tried to stand up.

To his delight, Rhys reached out and grabbed his hands, using Jack’s momentum to pull him toward himself and into another kiss. The CEO was a bit shocked at first, but the boy’s lips were so soft and inviting that he quickly gave in, returning the kiss fervently. Oddly enough, the detail Jack ended up concentrating on was just how soft and warm the younger man’s hands were. As Rhys worked his tongue into Jack’s mouth, Jack stroked his thumbs across every bit of Rhys’s hands he could reach. He didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t. He was absolutely sure that Rhys’s hands were his anchor to the earth right now.

Unfortunately, the priest pulled away from the kiss and smiled a bit sadly at Jack. He tried to follow after Rhys’s lips, but Rhys let go of the older man’s hand and lifted a slender finger to Jack’s lips.

“No, no, you’ve got work to do, Mr. Lawrence~” he chided.

Jack mustered up his most obviously fake pout. “But, pumpkin…work is boring, and you’re _right here_ and my desk is just _right there_. We could kiss and make up~”

“No, sir, we can’t~ Save it for tomorrow~ We can talk through some things, then we’ll pick that kiss up right where we left off~” Rhys stood to go, and Jack tightened his grip on his hand.

“C’mon, five more minutes?” he tried, allowing himself to be led towards the door as Father Gallagher began to make his getaway.

“ _Goodbye_ , Mr. Lawrence~ I’ll see you tomorrow~” Rhys turned back to give Jack one more lingering kiss, then slipped his hand out of Jack’s and quickly left the office.

Tomorrow just couldn’t come fast enough.


	7. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys finally sit down and have a little discussion about what they really want from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...my god, I'm SO SORRY I LET THIS SIT FOR SO LONG. So it's extra long. I'm so sorry. I have so much planned for this series, too, so don't worry, THERE'S PLENTY MORE PRIEST-DEFILING COMING OKAY.

Tomorrow finally came, and it found Jack scurrying about his penthouse, picking up every bit of clutter he could find. Timothy looked on, concerned for his twin’s health. Wilhelm sat on the couch, watching in amusement. The oven timer rang out, shrill and loud, alerting Jack to the fact that his scones would soon be burnt if he didn’t rescue them now. He flew into the kitchen, pulling them from the scathing heat just in time.

“Jack, are you okay?” Tim asked, following Jack into the kitchen.

“Tim, how can you expect me to be _okay_ right now?” Jack replied. His hair was falling in his face and the vein in his neck was pulsing dangerously. “This place is barely acceptable, I almost burnt the scones–which, might I remind you, I already had to improvise on, because we were somehow out of flour–and I’ve still gotta change into something decent!” He gestured at his pajama pants and bare torso. “That stupid priest is gonna be here any minute! And you’re still standing here asking if I’m _okay_!”

Timothy held up his hands in a gesture of peace, backing out of the kitchen slowly. “Alright, alright. I’ll take Wil and leave you to it.”

Jack waved him off, turning back to sample a scone. Deciding that it was up to his standards, the CEO plated the rest and brought them to the coffee table in the living room. Once he felt the living room looked acceptable, he scurried into his bedroom to figure out a perfect outfit.

After about ten minutes of searching through his closet, Jack had an impressive pile of clothes on the floor, a pair of dark jeans laid out on the bed, a solid dark gray v neck over his shoulder, and one blazer in each hand. On one hand, black was a classic color. On the other, the navy was a more modern cut, streamlined to accentuate his manliness. He hung the black blazer back in the closet, then walked over to the bed to change. He then scurried into the bathroom to triple check that his hair was perfectly mussed.

As Jack tugged on his nicest socks (because what uncouth animal wears shoes in his own house?), the doorbell chimed cheerily. He rushed to open it, not wanting to keep his guest waiting.

“Hey, handsome~” Rhys greeted him.

“Hey yourself, cupcake~” Jack replied, ushering him into the living room. He watched eagerly as the younger man surveyed the room.

“Jaaaack…~” he cooed, turning to face the CEO again, grin stretched from ear to ear. “You did all this for me~?”

On top of the freshly baked scones, Jack had set up a tea tray, placed fresh roses in the vases on the end tables, and lit a fire in the fireplace. A soft duet of violin and piano poured forth from the Bluetooth speakers hidden around the room. It wasn’t too shabby for a guy who considered a booty call in his car a romantic evening, if Jack did say so himself.

“Nah, it’s nothing, really~” He guided the priest over to the couch and sat them down, slinging his arm over the back of the couch. “Go on, dig in, kitten~”

Rhys did as instructed, moaning a bit obscenely around his first mouthful. Jack chuckled and reached for a scone of his own. He only nibbled as he watched the younger man eat voraciously.

“What, do they not feed you at the church?” he chided when Rhys reached for seconds.

The priest smiled sheepishly. “We tend to make do with meager meals. I have such a sweet tooth, though! If there’s one thing I miss about regular life, it’s sweets.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, regarding the younger man thoughtfully. “So…why’d you join in the first place? Because it seems to me, you don’t _really_ believe all the crap you teach those sheep every week.”

Rhys sighed, his shoulders slumping. “It’s…My parents forced me into it when I was younger. They, uh, kinda caught me blowing the football captain after a game when I was 15.” He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “They shipped me off after that. My dad was pretty pissed about it. But rather than deal with it himself, he said God could sort it out and the rest is history~”

Jack stared, slackjawed. How could anyone look at this sweet young creature and give him such a harsh punishment? Before the silence could get too awkward, he smiled vixenly at the younger man, moving his hand from the back of the couch to the back of Rhys’s neck. “I guess that just means there’s a lot I’ve gotta teach you, huh~?”

Rhys blushed under his gaze. “I mean, I do know a thing or two~”

Jack cleared his throat, sitting up a bit more straight. “But, before any of that, I, uh…look, cupcake, I gotta be honest with you. I’m not exactly boyfriend material. And there’s reasons behind that, and maybe one day I’ll tell you about it. But for now, just…know that I’m trying, but don’t expect a whole lot from me, okay?” Why was this so awkward? It’s not like he was confessing undying love for the kid. “Look, what I’m trying to say is, I’ll give this whole dating thing a try for you.” Now that it was out there, he watched the younger man’s face expectantly.

“Jack…” Rhys smiled the softest, sweetest smile at him, and the CEO felt as if his chest were about to explode. He lifted his hand to stroke Jack’s cheek softly. “You’ve already gone beyond what I expected~”

The older man furrowed his brows, not understanding how he’d done this. “It’s the music, huh? I mean, I thought it was kinda…y’know, too much, but Tim said it’d set the mood and probably help me—“ Jack was cut off by a slender finger gently pressing against his partially-open lips.

“You think you’re the first asshole who’s jerked it in my confessional? Or the first douche that’s gotten his way with me in an office?” Rhys removed his finger from Jack’s lips to brace both hands on the older man’s shoulders, slowly moving to straddle him. “But you’re different. For the others, I was just a cheap thrill, something to cross off some weird sexual bucket list. But _you_ …” The priest leaned in for a kiss, probably intending for it to be quick, but Jack couldn’t resist chasing after Rhys’s lips with his own. But when Rhys pushed on his shoulders, he allowed himself to be pushed back.

“You felt _guilty_ just for lusting after a priest, and that brought you back to my church with the intention of being absolved of that sin. It went wrong, horribly wrong, because you’re weak to temptation, but…it got me thinking about how I never asked for the celibate life anyways. And _then_ you showed me that, even if it was just a booty call, you cared about more than just yourself. I could tell you wanted this to become a regular thing yesterday in your office. But, presented with the risks I’m facing, you were willing to make yourself out to be a much bigger jackass than you actually are just to keep me safe~”

Jack rolled his eyes, a blush gracing his cheeks. “Well, what’s a hero supposed to do in that situation~?”

“I don’t know, but I can think of a few things I’d like that hero to do in this situation~” Rhys was smirking at him now, and Jack simply couldn’t resist him any longer. He leaned in, capturing the kid’s lips with his own. Despite wanting to absolutely wreck him, Jack kept his actions slow, bringing both hands down to grip his hips, slowly working the kiss to a deeper state.

With a soft moan, Rhys parted his lips, and Jack graciously accepted the silent invitation, slipping his tongue in and being thorough. Rhys’s hands pushed at his jacket insistently. And when the older man didn’t react, he whined and pulled away from the kiss, prompting Jack to raise a brow at him.

“Something wrong, princess?”

“What are you waiting for?” the younger man whined. “C’mon, get these off!” He tugged at Jack’s t-shirt, indicating he wanted Jack to strip.

Jack chuckled softly and leaned up to let Rhys slip his jacket off. But when the priest went for his t-shirt, he gripped his wrists and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “No, let me do this right, kitten~”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “ _Now_ you wanna take it slow…”

“Of course I wanna take it slow~ Don’t you want the full package, kitten~?”

The priest was blushing again, looking away from Jack, and it dawned on him that maybe Rhys had never had anyone be this gentle with him. So Jack cupped his cheeks and brought their lips together again. He kept his actions soft, slipping one hand up to cradle the back of the kid’s head, the other coming down to rest at the small of his back. Rhys picked up on the cues and timidly wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders. And if Jack could freeze this moment and make it last forever, he totally would, but he’d never admit it to anyone.

Unfortunately, the pair had to break for air after a while. Jack pressed his forehead to Rhys’s, breath a bit more labored than he’d like, but he was grinning as he gazed into those clouded, mismatched eyes. He laid the other man back and leaned down to kiss a trail down his neck as he brought his hands down to work open the priest’s shirt. As he went, he spoke between kisses.

“Just lay back…let me…show you…what you’ve been…missing out on~”

With each unfastened button, Jack trailed his lips lower, until finally Rhys’s shirt was hanging to either side of his torso and Jack’s tongue was teasingly dipping into the divot of his bellybutton. Rhys squirmed beneath him, breathless little giggles falling from his lips as he bucked his hips up and tugged lightly at the CEO’s hair.

“Are you ticklish, cupcake~?” Jack grinned up at the boy, and for the first time in a long time, he felt something squirming and bubbling up in his stomach. And it was…pleasant. He liked this on-the-verge-of-ralphing feeling. Maybe his twin was onto something with this whole _feelings_ thing. Well, feelings outside of anger, lust, and schadenfreude.

“Jah— _Jack_ , c’mon!” Rhys reached out to tug at his t-shirt. “I know what I’m missing out on, okay? Go on and give it to me~”

At that, Jack’s grin grew devilish. He sat up and quickly tugged his t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Once that was out of the way, he reached for the priest’s belt, quickly undoing it and moving on to his trousers. Rhys squirmed beneath him, clearly ready for things to go further. Rather than keep the kid waiting, Jack tugged his pants and underwear off in one motion, leaving him only in his socks. Rhys eagerly sat up to try to get Jack’s pants off in return, but the older man simply pushed his hands away and stood to do it himself.

Of course, he couldn’t do it without putting on a bit of a show. He flicked the button open, then teasingly pulled the zipper down, keeping his eyes trained on the priest the entire time. Slowly, very slowly, he tugged his jeans down, smirking as he watched the kid lick his lips. Finally, he pushed his jeans to his ankles and stepped out of them, then joined the priest on the couch once again. Rhys eagerly spread his legs, inviting Jack between them.

God, but this kid was eager, and the CEO was loving every second of it. Before leaning down over Rhys again, Jack snatched the small bottle of lube he’d hidden beside the vase. He quickly coated a couple of fingers, then set the bottle aside before teasingly rubbing at the younger man’s entrance. Rhys gasped and bit his lip, and Jack eagerly pushed a finger into him, wanting to pull out as many sounds from the kid as he could. As he did, he dipped his head down to kiss and nip along the priest’s throat, grinning against his skin when Rhys finally began to let a few soft moans slip out.

Rhys was eagerly pressing his hips down now, begging for more. And Jack was more than willing to oblige. He carefully slipped a second finger into the younger man, sucking a light mark on his collarbone as he did so. Jack wanted to mark the priest, claim him as his own, but he knew better than to leave any visible evidence that the kid was breaking his vows. It didn't stop Rhys from leaving marks of his own. The younger man had wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, and as Jack pressed his fingers deeper, he dug his nails into Jack’s back and cried out in pleasure.

“’s that the spot, baby~? You ready for more?” he crowed, pressing a kiss just under Rhys’s ear.

“Jack, _pleeeease_! I-I want you!”

Jack sat up to look at the man beneath him. His face was flushed, his eyes were glazed over, and his lips were parted oh so invitingly. The older man crooked his fingers a couple more times, causing Rhys to toss his head back and cry out his name. Music to his ears. Slowly, he slid his fingers out of the holy man, then reached over to grab the lube once again and quickly coat his length. Rhys sat up a bit with a disgruntled look, but it gave way to pure desire as soon as he saw what Jack was up to.

Setting the bottle aside once again, Jack used his clean hand to gently push Rhys back.

“Just let me take care of you, sweetheart~” Jack gripped Rhys behind his knee, pushing that leg up to give himself more room to work. He then carefully began to push into the younger man, watching the way his face twisted in pleasure. It didn’t last long, because Rhys quickly pulled him into a hungry kiss and rolled his hips to urge him on.

The tight heat surrounding him was almost too much for Jack. He eagerly began to thrust into the other man, grip tight on the back of his knee. Rhys continued to rock his hips down, eventually breaking the kiss to let his head fall back once again. Lewd little moans and gasps fell from those perfectly swollen lips with every thrust. If agreeing to give dating a try got him more of this gorgeous creature, buddy, Jack was _all for that_.

Jack sat up again, stopping his hips only long enough to shift Rhys’s leg up onto his shoulder. Before the priest could protest, he began to move again, rocking his hips against him at a faster pace. He grinned when Rhys took up a litany of his name and “yes” and “please”. To encourage the other man further, Jack reached down with his free hand to start stroking his neglected cock.

The pleasure wouldn’t last long, though. Jack could feel the burning heat pooling in his groin. He struggled to hold himself back, wanting Rhys to finish before him. Rhys seemed to know what Jack was trying to do. He reached down to wrap his hand over the hand Jack was using to stroke him, squeezing gently to get him to tighten his grip. With a couple more strokes, the younger man was coming, Jack’s name being pulled from his lips in a long moan. And that was all it took to pull Jack over the edge. He released deep inside the priest, riding out his orgasm with him.

As the pair began to wind down, Jack carefully put Rhys’s leg down, then pulled out of him only to collapse on top of him, his head pillowed on the other man’s chest. Rhys lazily lifted a hand to stroke his hair.

Maybe this could be a good thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck with this story, thank you so much!! Once again, I'm really super sorry that the ending took so long to push out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through this whole thing, thank you so much!! It's going to be a whole series, but we're starting with a lengthy universe-building piece.


End file.
